gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 186
Introduction A girl named Kirie tries to kill Sougo in revenge for her father's death in the Rokkaku Incident despite her father was only protecting his family, but fails. Sougo takes her to Odd Jobs thinking Gintoki is a slave driver. He tells Kirie he does not remember her father and that if she get on his way again, he will kill her. The other survivor from such incident, Shinsegumi Kamiyama, tells Sougo he will confess he was Kirie's father's murder, but Sougo threatens him not to it. Later, Kagura tries to make Sougo reveal the truth, but she is interrupted by a gang who participated in the incident holding Kirie as a hostage. Gintoki encounters Kamiyama who reveals that he was the one who accidentally killed Kirie's father, and Sougo decided to maintain it in secret. The gang captures both Kagura and Sougo when he tells he will kill Kirie. Plot The episode starts with Sougo buying cakes for two people a girl passes by and he drops the cakes and his blood hits them as the passing girl stabbed him. He begins to fall. Before he completely falls to the ground, he quickly grabs and locks the girl with his legs and reveals that he had a bottle of hot sauce in his pocket. Having arrested the girl he goes to the Yoruzuya to get rid of the girl, Kirie, she says that she wants revenge on the Shinsengumi for killing her father in a raid on a Joui faction. Sougo leaves the Yorozuya, leaving the cakes as payment with the girl swearing to kill and never forgive him. Too bad for Kagura, he had already added the hot sauce. At an amusement park, they find everyone’s favourite terrorist, Katsura working as a mascot being harassed by kids. He talks with Gintoki and Shinpachi about an incident where an entire faction was wiped out by five Shinsengumi members from which only two survived. While Kagura and Kirie visit a construction site which was the place where her parents’ inn was located, Her mother died from exhaustion after her father died. Gintoki and Shinpachi talk as they walk down the busy street while Gintoki reads JUMP. Sougo is seen looking through the records at the Rokkaku incident where Kirie’s father was killed. While he does this a member of the Shinsengumi, Kamiyama appears and sucks up to him, they talk about incident as he and Sougo were the only survivors. Yamazaki overhears this and reports it to Hijikata at first he couldn’t care less, Yamazaki hands him the report. While Sougo lounges in a park a gun is pointed to his head, expecting it to be the girl it’s actually Kagura they talk and the Joui faction show up and surround them, Kirie is with the Joui members. Gintoki and Shinpachi confront Kaminiya. A man steps forth who saw Sougo and Kameniya during the Rokkaku incident. They are captured and tied up by the Joui members, the surviving member of the faction revived it for revenge. Characters *Okita Sougo (Main character) *Rokkaku Kirie (debut) *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura (Main character) *Katsura Kotarou (cameo) *Kamiyama *Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) *Yamazaki Sagaru (cameo) *Tendou Soutatsu (debut) Trivia *This is the second time Sougo has faked his death.The first was Episode 149. Category:Episodes